Saw IV
by Zephiale
Summary: With the passing of Jigsaw, Jeff realizes that the only way to continue his search for his daughter is to play yet another game. Using only prerecorded tapes from Jigsaw, Jeff has to survive an entirely new set of traps which lead to his daughter's safety


**SAW IV**

**Intro: The Grill Trap**

A beutiful girl named Teri wakes up chained by her ankles and wrists to a chair, with some sort of a rusty grill about two feet from her face, and 4 electric saws (one about an inch away from each of her limbs), with a larger saw directly behind her neck. She struggles for a moment, trying to break free, when the television turns on with the familiar puppet. He says something like:

"Hello, Teri. For as long as you've been a popular sex symbol, you've put your looks and figure before anything and anyone. You deprive yourself of meals and use your near-perfect skin as a way to glide above society. You are called a supermodel by your colleagues, but I see nothing super about it. And now, you must make a choice. The device in front of you is a very old furnace grill, nothing more. However, it is directly wired to each of the chains keeping you in the chair. The grill is being heated at the moment, and once it reaches the designated temperature, your game will begin, and each of the grinders next to your feet and wrists will begin to spin and inch their way towards you. The only way to unlock your chains is to drop the temperature of the grill only a few degrees. The way to accomplish this is to press something cooler against it for a little while, and the shackles will open, I promise. However, if you choose to waste time, the larger saw will spin and begin moving towards your precious head. What can you press against the grill, when only your neck is free to stretch, you ask? Well, use your imagination. Will you destroy what means the most to you, in order to survive? Live or die Teri, make your choice.

Teri struggles and the camera does that thing it always does (moving around quickly and showing every angle of the trap). Then, a loud buzzer goes off, and Teri begins to scream. Just as Jigsaw said, the grinders begin to spin rapidly and slowly but surely begin to move towards Teri's limbs. She inches her face toward the grill, but quickly pulls back, feeling the heat coming from it. She looks back at the grinders, then slowly presses the tip of her cheek on the grill and screams, pulling back. She sits there for a moment, crying, and then the grinders make their way to her wrists and ankles. She feels the tips being sawed by the grinders, then throws her face back into the grill, screaming even louder and more violently. She holds it for maybe a second, and pulls back. We see grill imprints on her melted skin. Now the grinders cut deeper into her limbs, nearly half-way through. Teri hears another buzzer, and the large saw begins to spin and move toward the back of her neck. She inches her face towards the grill again, avoiding the saw behind her neck, and then presses it against the grill once again, but pulls back too quickly and cuts the back of her neck on the saw. By now, the grinders have nearly gone all the way through her wrists and ankles. She screams and throws her face yet again into the grill, but the grinders cut through her wrists and ankles, and she falls back, cutting the majority of her neck with the larger saw. She dies of bloodloss in her neck and limbs, and falls forward, her face laying on the grill, which is now emitting steam. The shackles open once her face lays on the grill for about 5 seconds strait, and the screen goes black:

SAW 4

Title fades to black, then "1 Month Earlier" appears on screen.

We see Jeff at the end of Saw 3, getting ready to play the "game" Jigsaw described in order to save his daughter...

I used this trap with Jessica Alba in mind (I know she's not gonna be in the movie, but while writing this, I thought of her)

**Part II: Jeff and the Hang Chain Trap**

Jeff begins to panic after listening to Jigsaw explain that in order to save his daughter, he would have to play another game. Jeff begins kicking over various models of traps and ruffles through different blueprints, searching for some sign of where to find his daughter, or what he would have to do find her. After a few minutes of shoving papers and such off of the tables, he finds an envelope labeled "Jeff". He opens it and finds another tape, which he places in the tape recorder from earlier. The tape is of Jigsaw's voice, saying:  
"Congratulations Jeff, you have found the first of many of my tapes that will ultimately get you what you desire. You failed your first test, and for your daughter's sake, you need to make sure you are successful in your efforts. Look around you, Jeff. Look at my designs...at my visions...at my life. So many tests untaken. So many people unsaved..."

Jeff looks around the table while listening and finds a small sheet of ripped paper displaying various names, with most of the names scratched out. Two of the names unscratched were "Jeff" and "Amanda" the movie screen cuts off the top of the list, so the audience is unaware of the previous names. Jeff takes a pen next to the list, and fiercely scratches out "Amanda". The tape continues...

"I have a job for you, Jeff...MY job...my LIFE. In that far corner of the room, behind the bookshelf, lies a door. Inside you will find my latest test subject. I would very much appreciate it if you would check on him for me."

The tape ends, and Jeff quickly looks to his left, gazing at a bookshelf in the corner of the enormous room. He slowly walks towards it, then pushes it aside, revealing a hidden door. He reaches for the doorknob, but pulls back and squints his eyes. He takes a few quick breaths and opens the door slowly.

As the door opens, a few lights instantly luminate the room, which is enclosed by steel bars that Jeff cannot get around. Behind the bars, Jeff can see a man waking up to the bright light, with a large shackle around his neck attached to a chain that is hanging from a hole in the ceiling. The man opens his eyes completely and sees Jeff.   
"Wha...where the hell am I?" he asks Jeff in a fearful voice, as he looks around the room.  
"I...don't know" Jeff replies, his voice shaking.  
"What? Who are..." the man begins, but sees a tape player on the floor. "What the fuck is this?"  
"Play it" Jeff orders.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Play the fucking tape" Jeff says angrily.  
The man plays the tape:  
"Hello Ronnie. You don't know me, but I know YOU. For as long as I've watched you, you've rubber-necked yourself into affairs that shouldn't be bothered with. Your friends have left you, and your family cannot trust you. You are unworthy in my eyes. But you can change. The device on your neck is linked to a crank and reel above the ceiling, and the only way to unlock it is with a key that I have hidden in the place that stretches the most in your body. Feel around, it won't be hard to find. The key unlocks the safe that is a few feet in front of you, which holds the actual key to your neckware. But hurry, for the chain will slowly begin to pull you away from your desire and closer to your death. Curiosity killed the cat, Ronnie. Let's see what your neck is really made of. X marks the spot."  
"What the fuck?" Ronnie screams at Jeff. "Why are you doing this to me?"   
"It's not me!" Jeff yells, as tears begin to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry!"  
Ronnie frantically looks around and sees a pair of rusted scizzors about three feet from him. He feels around his body, searching for the key and feels a lump in the side of his neck.  
"Oh, my God" he whispers, looking at Jeff. "The key is in my fucking neck!"  
"You have to use the scizzors!" Jeff cries, pointing at them.  
Ronnie walks over to the scizzors, and the chain starts to pull.  
"Shit!" he screams, and grabbs the scizzors. He hesitates, but when the chain begins to pull up harder on his neck, he cuts into his neck slowly, screaming the whole time.  
"Hurry!" Jeff screams. "You can still survive!"  
"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! WHY ME!"   
"I'm sorry, It wasn't me!"  
Ronnie finally gets the key out and runs towards the safe, but the chain doesn't reach, and it pulls his neck more.  
"NO!" Ronnie screams as he's getting pulled. "YOU BASTARD FUCK! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"   
"I'm so sorry!" Jeff cries, realizing that Ronnie wasn't going to survive.  
A few seconds pass, and Ronnie is hanging by his neck, kicking and screaming. Jeff tries desperately to squeeze through the bars, but is unsuccessful. Ronnie is pulled up to the ceiling, until he reaches the top. The chain keeps pulling, but the hole is too small to pull Ronnie through, and his neck snaps.  
Jeff turns away, not looking at Ronnie's lifeless form, and notices a sheet of paper taped to the wall behind him, with a red X painted on it (X marks the spot). Jeff removes the paper to find a hole underneath, containing an envelope labeled "Jeff"...

I have a poster to go along with my plot: http://i12. III: Jeff's Third Task

Jeff opens his second envelope, also containing a tape. He puts the tape in the player, and Jigsaw's voice once again fills the room.  
"Hello, Jeff. I trust that you met Ronnie. Do you see what happens when a man loses the will to live? Are you understanding that mankind is losing its natural survival instinct? This is why I do what I do, Jeff. I like to test the boundaries of human emotion and thriving will, just as I am testing you. Look through the bars concealing Ronnie's corpse. You will notice a door in the far corner. Inside lies your next task. Next to the door that you just entered, at the bottom of the right wall, you will see that a piece of the floor is missing. Reach your hand down inside, and you will find the key to the lock holding the bars shut...the key to your next task."

Jeff retrieves the key and opens the lock, entering Ronnie's tomb. He looks up and sees Ronnie hanging from the ceiling, his neck gashed and his skin pale. Jeff speeds up his walk into the next room, where he sees it.

What looked like a dead body was lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by surgical tools and a tape. Jeff puts the tape in, already guessing his next test.

"Hello Jeff, are you ready for your next task? As you may have noticed, one of my unfinished tests is lying directly in front of you. Her name is Stephanie, and she has been heavily sedated and can't feel a thing. She caught my attention as being an unappreciative being, with her nose turned up to everybody and everything. A person who believes themself to be better than everyone is unworthy of their gifts in my eyes. As I no longer can teach her, I want you to help me. You may notice a key on the table next to her bed. I had planned to place the key inside her upturned nose, but as you well know, I cannot do so. But YOU can. Let's see how much you've learned from your dear wife, Jeff. I am no murderer, so don't destroy my reputation. Of course, once the key is deep within her nose, you must sew the incision back together, and place the metal device beneath the bed securely around her neck". Jeff notices the device. "Place her in Ronnie's room, on the chair beneath his dangling corpse. The neck device is remote activiated, so after she wakes up, I want you to begin her game. A tape player and pre-recorded tape is in her pocket, so you needn't worry about that. Remember, you will only get what YOU want when you give me what I want, Jeff. Make your choice."

Jeff places his face in his hands, crying.  
"What do you want from me?" he whispers, looking up at the ceiling. "Why me?"   
Jeff stares at Stephanie's body...and grabs a knife...

**Part IV: Jeff's Choice**

After Jeff grabs the knife, the scene transitions to Rigg, his SWAT team, and Detective Hoffman (the forensic detective in saw 3 who say "all he had to do was pull out the chains"). While Detective Hoffman examines the Jigsaw videos and photos from the various crime scenes, Rigg is trying to reach Kerry on the phone (he is unaware of her untimely death).

"Come on Kerry, pick up...where in the hell is she?" Rigg asks, "What could she possibly be doing that is more important than locking away this ass hole? The sick bastard still has Matthews, for Christ's sake!"  
"I don't know," Hoffman says, "You'd think with all the time she spends, she'd have this shit figured out by now. You know she never sleeps, right?"  
"Yeah, I know," Rigg says, walking out of the room.  
"Wait," Hoffman says, shaking one of the photos from Troy's crime scene.  
"What is it?" Rigg says, returning to Hoffman's side.  
"Take a look at this," Hoffman responds, pointing to a marking on the clamp of one of the chains.  
"What, a chain?"  
"On the chain, what does that look like to you?"  
"I don't know. I'm not the detective, DETECTIVE"  
"I think we need another look at these chains," says Hoffman, leaving the room in a hurry.

The scene changes to another room, where the chains and other items are placed. Hoffman examines the chain with the marking on it, and notices a triangular symbol with the words "Point Smith's" engraved beneath it.

"Does this ring any bells?" Hoffman asks a younger forensic detective.   
"Point Smith's...sounds familiar...wait, I think it was an old shipping business for metalwork and such. It closed though, after complications a long--"  
"Twenty-three years ago," Hoffman interrupts, "Yeah, I thought so, too...looks like we got 'em"

Scene changes to Rigg and the SWAT team loading the vehicles and speeding down the street towards the building, then changes back to Jeff, who had already cut open Stephanie's nose.

Jeff places the key inside the incision and sews it up. He takes some quick, heavy breaths and drags her body into Ronnie's room. He sets her upright on the chair and retrieves the neck device described by Jigsaw, placing it over her head. Jeff aligns the attached steel block directly beneath her nose and locks the neck brace, then staggers into the next room.

Scene changes to SWAT team finding the building and Det. Matthews' car. Realizing their find, Rigg leads the SWAT team into the door that Matthews had entered during SAW 2.

Scene changes back to Jeff, who is looking through a peephole at Stephanie, who is finally waking up. She opens her eyes and screams, trying to remove the neck brace and desperately looking around the room. She looks up and sees Ronnie's dangling corpse and screams even more violently. She quickly stands up and looks down, away from Ronnie and notices a rectangular bulge in her pocket. She removes the tape player, examines it for a moment and plays it:

"Hello Stephanie, my name is Jeff". Jeff is shocked at this, as he did not record the tape. "You may be wondering where you are, how you got here, and more importantly, what is strapped around your head. But what you SHOULD be wandering is what you need to survive this. I want to play a game, Stephanie. You seem to think that you are superior to your friends and colleagues, that you deserve a better life than them, a better future. I think you deserve death. Death for not appreciating what you have, who you have. Death for looking down upon all others as inferior beings, as dirt beneath your prescious boots. The contraption around your neck is attached to a solid steel block, set on a spring timer. It is locked, as you well know, and if kept locked, the springs will launch the steel directly into your nose with powerful force, shoving the cartilage directly into your brain and turning your nose upwards, permanently, as you already do. Do you know what happens when cartilage is shoved into a person's brain, Stephanie? I do...and if not acted upon, you will, too. At the moment, you may feel a bit of pressure in that snout of yours. It's almost SPLITTING, isn't it? Your desires lie within your own self, Stephanie. Only when retrieved, it can set you free."

Jeff remembers Jigsaw's instructions. He has to start the timer, but can't bring himself to do so. However, even over Stephanie's screams, all he can think about is his daughter. Jigsaw's words seemed overpowering: "Remember, you will only get what YOU want when you give me what I want, Jeff. Make your choice." Jeff hits the button and begins Stephanie's game...

**Part V: The Nosebleed Trap**

As soon as Jeff hits the button on the remote, Stephanie's neck brace begins ticking, just as Jigsaw said it would. She screams and tries once again to throw it off of her head, but is unsuccessful.

"NO!" she screams frantically, then notices Jeff's eye through the peephole and runs to it. "HELP ME! GET ME OUT!"  
Jeff quickly backs away as Stephanie slams her fists against the peephole. "I can't help you," he whispers, "only you can help yourself!"  
"BULL SHIT!" she screams at him, "GET ME OUT, YOU SICK FUCK!"  
Jeff just turns away from her and faces the opposite wall. After this, Stephanie becomes aware of the little time she has left.  
"FUCK!" she screams, running back towards her chair, grabbing the scissors that Ronnie had used on his neck. She feels the enormous, unbearable pressure inside her nose and jabs the scissors inside, digging for whatever is inside, screaming and swearing.  
The ticking gets faster.  
5...  
4...  
She drops the scissors and sticks her fingers inside the gaping hole, pulling out the key. Jeff looks again through the peephole.  
3...  
She attempts to place it in the lock, but drops it.  
2...  
"SHIT!" she screams, bending down to get it.  
1...  
She picks up the key, and the springs release the steel block. Stephanie falls to the ground, twitching.

Jeff flinches and quickly turns away, half in shock, knowing that he caused her death. He could have saved her, if he wanted to. And then it hits him...where was his next tape? What else would he have to do? Jeff pauses for a moment, nervously pacing the room back and forth. He remembers back to Ronnie's trap. "X marks the spot" Jigsaw had said at the end of the tape, hinting to Jeff the location of his next tape. Did he do the same with Stephanie? Jeff ran into the trap room and picked up Stephanie's tape:

"Hello Stephanie, my name is Jeff--" Jeff fast-forwards and plays the tape.  
"--shoving the cartilage directly into your brain--" Jeff fast-forwards and plays the tape.  
"--isn't it? Your desires lie within your own self, Stephanie. Only when retrieved, it can set you free" Jeff rewinds and plays the tape.  
"Your desires lie within your own self, Stephanie"

Jeff thinks for a moment and realizes that Stephanie's DESIRE was found in her nose. He wonders if, when Jigsaw says DESIRES, he may be implying that more than one item of value was placed inside of her.  
Jeff reaches for Stephanie, pauses, and pulls up her shirt. A large "X" is marked over her stomach. Jeff winces and stands up. "Oh, God" he cries, and slowly picks the scissors up from the ground.

Scene switches to Rigg leading the SWAT team through the house in SAW II, finding the corpses of Jonas, Addison, Tim, and Laura (we see flashbacks of some of their deaths). They go down into the lower floor, where they find the bathroom, along with the bodies of Xavier, Zep, and Adam (and Gordon's rotten foot chained to the wall). They immediately leave the bathroom and return to the first floor. "He's long gone," Rigg says, "DAMN! WE HAD HIM!"

Scene switches back to Jeff, who is standing over Stephanie, firmly grasping the scissors. He closes his eyes and stabs the flesh. He opens them, but turns his head, cutting a hole in Stephanie's body. He looks at it, then opens it a bit with his hands. After doing so, he moves to the side and vomits, unable to proceed with a strong stomache. He moves back to her body and reaches inside, pulling out a very small bag (about the size of an earring box) from her intestines. He opens the bag and finds yet another tape. He cleans most of it off with his shirt, and puts it inside his tape player:

"Hello again, Jeff. I can only assume that Stephanie is dead, as you wouldn't be listening to this otherwise. I want to congratulate you, Jeff, as it takes a strong stomach to rip open one, as I have found out long ago. Do not blame yourself though, for Stephanie's death was almost necessary, as it brings you one step closer to finding your heart's desire. You have proven yourself useful to me, able to carry on my teachings, able to carry on my legacy. You will come to notice Jeff, that not many of my subjects survive the tests given to them (we see flashbacks of Michael's and Troy's deaths)...even if completed (we see Amanda throwing off the reverse bear-trap, then getting shot by Jeff...then we see Gordon sawing off his foot, crawling out of the room, then collapsing just as he reaches the ladder leading to the above floor). I want them to survive, Jeff. I want them to learn from their mistakes...as I had...as I thought Amanda had...as YOU will. In the surgery room that I placed Stephanie in before you reached her, there is a ladder leading up to your next test...your final test...leading to the information concerning how to find your daughter. I want you to climb that ladder, Jeff. And remember, to understand life, one must first confront death. Do you have the will to survive? We will soon find out. Your ultimate test awaits you..."

**Part VI: Jeff's Ultimate Test**

After Jeff understands that he has to climb the ladder described by Jigsaw, the scene switches back to Rigg and the SWAT team. One of the armoured vehicles had just left, and the second was about to leave, when a discovery is made.

"Detective Hoffman!" the younger forensic detective (whose name is Roland) yells, running out of the house.  
"What is it?" Hoffman asks, stepping back down from the vehicle.  
"I found something"

Next, we see Roland opening the secret door that Laura had found in Saw 2 (the one leading to Obi and the furnace). Hoffman, Rigg, Roland and another SWAT officer enter the room and go down the stairs. The room is extremely hot, as the furnace is still going, and the four begin to search the room, looking for clues.

Scene switches back to Jeff for a moment, who begins to climb the ladder, which leads directly to the ceiling. Jeff pushes on the ceiling, and a square piece comes loose. He lifts it and pushes it to the side, revealing darkness in the room above.

Scene switches back to Hoffman, Rigg, Roland and other SWAT officer. Rigg pulls a rug on the floor to the side, and finds another trap door. He lifts it, and the scene transists back to Jeff.

Jeff climbs up through the square hole in the ceiling, but cannot see a thing, except for a flashlight on the ground.

Scene switches back to Hoffman, Rigg, Roland and other SWAT officer, who all had climbed down the trap door, which led to a dark hallway. Rigg and Hoffman pull out flashlights and walk down the long hallway, leading to a locked door.  
"Sir," Rigg says to Hoffman, "you'd better step back"  
Hoffman does so, and Rigg shoots the padlock until it is completely off, and he kicks down the door.

Scene switches again to Jeff, who grabs the flashlight on the floor and looks around the room. He sees three decomposed corpses, and a foot chained to the wall. He shines the light in a different corner and sees another body lying on the floor. It was a man's body, and it had not decomposed. It looked almost as if it was...breathing.

We see Rigg, Hoffman, Roland and the other SWAT officer (we never learn his name). They enter the luminated room behind the padlocked door. All sorts of strange contraptions and blueprints fill the room, some on shelves and others on tables. The four enter another room.  
"What the FUCK!" Rigg yells.  
Hoffman walks in. "Oh, shit"  
Lynn's unrecognizable corpse was lying on the floor, the head exploded.  
"What happened here?" Roland asks, looking at Lynn and Amanda's body, then at the bloodstains and machines surrounding the bed. This was strange, as the bed was empty.  
"Jigsaw," Hoffman whispers.  
The four travel through the door that Jeff had made visible from behind the bookcase, and they find both Stephanie and Ronnie's bodies.  
They enter the room, and Hoffman plays the tape next to Stephanie's body.

"Hello Stephanie, my name is Jeff..." The whole tape plays out.

"Who the fuck is Jeff?" Rigg asks, looking at Hoffman.  
"I don't know. Shit, I thought the bastard's name was John,"  
"It is," Rigg says.  
"Maybe this is his accomplis," Roland says, "we have enough evindence to prove it,"  
"It's gotta be," Rigg says.  
"So we've got another sick fucker who likes to play games?" Hoffman says. "What now?"

We switch back to Jeff, who walks up to the breathing body. He taps it with his foot. It doesn't move. He attempts to turn it over...and it suddenly sticks him with a needle. Jeff falls unconscious. The screen fades to black.

A few moments later, Jeff reawakes. He attempts to get up, but is pulled back down to the ground. The SAW theme begins to play, and Jeff looks behind him. Both of his feet are chained to the wall. He looks to his side. A saw is on the floor, and a tape player is in his hand...

"Hello, Jeff. I don't know you, but you know me". Jeff looks around the room, deeply confused. "You like to play games with people, holding them against their will. But John saved me, Jeff". We see Jigsaw finding Eric Matthews in the hallway, where Amanda had left him for dead, then we see him drag Eric away. We hear the words "you had left him for dead, but I cleaned up your mess." Then, we see another flashback, but of Jeff reading the paper with the victim's names on it. The screen moves up, revealing the names "Eric" and "Roland" unmarked, along with a few others, "But I could not save HIM". We see Eric dragging Jigsaw's body off of the bed after Jeff leaves the room, then escaping through a different door and beating Jeff to the bathroom. "He told me the truth". We see a flashback of Jigsaw and Eric talking in a room we haven't seen before, but we don't hear the words, "...about how you and Amanda forced him to go along with your sick pleasures of testing human limits. He explained to me that he had brought me to this house under YOUR command, but formed a plan to help me stop you. I know that you have my son, Jeff. I know everything". We see another flashback of Eric watching videos of various cameras, showing Jeff placing the key in Stephanie's nose, and setting up her trap. "You WILL tell me where Daniel is, Jeff, but not before I put you through the pain and suffering you have caused me...caused Daniel...the pain and suffering you have caused all of your victims. I'm waiting for you, Jeff. And I will come for you if you do not complete your test in time. You have one hour. Let the game begin"

"NO!" Jeff screams, pulling on his chains, "I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOUR SON! THIS IS BULL SHIT! I JUST WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK! PLEASE!" Jeff throws the flashlight at the door, shattering it to pieces. He screams even more violently "LET ME OUT! I CAN HELP YOU FIND YOUR SON! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"

**Part VII: The Final Trap**

After Jeff screams and throws the flashlight against the partially closed bathroom door, Rigg and the others hear it and run into the room with the ladder.  
Hoffman looks up the ladder, into the dark room. "After you looking at Rigg,"  
Rigg gives Hoffman a look of disgust and climbs the ladder.  
Jeff's screams get louder.  
The square hole is almost too small to fit through (Rigg is a big guy), so Rigg drops most of his weaponry, carrying only a small handgun into the room. Hoffman and Roland follow, telling the other SWAT officer to stay put, just in case they cannot get out.  
Once all three enter the room, Jeff's screams subside, as he begins to cut into one of his feet.  
"Hello," Hoffman yells, unable to see a thing.  
"Help Me!" Jeff screams, "Get Me OUT!"  
"Hold on," Roland says.  
Rigg reaches the light switch and flips it, revealing Jeff with a bloody foot (not cut off).  
"Oh, my God," Roland exclaims.  
Rigg hurries over to Jeff, telling him to sit still for a moment. Rigg grabs one foot and positions it sideways, then shoots the edge of the shackle twice, breaking it off. He does the same with the other, leaving one bullet left in the handgun.  
"What's your name?" Hoffman asks Jeff.  
"It's...Jeff" he says, holding his cut foot.  
"Jeff?" Rigg asks, pulling out the handgun again.  
"Ye--yes" Jeff mutters, unaware of their findings.  
Suddenly, they hear a loud slam in the corner of their entrance.  
"What the hell?" Rigg runs over to the hole, which was now shut by a metal platform underneath the floor. "Fuck! It's shut!"  
"What?" Roland asks, walking over to the hole.  
"It fucking shut!" Rigg yells, stomping on the steel that enclosed it.  
"How the hell did it do that?" Hoffman screams, "there was nothing there!"  
Jeff gets up and staggers to the bathroom door. He exits the bathroom, turns, and begins to shut the door.  
Rigg looks over at where Jeff was, planning to ask him what just happened, then looks at the door, just in time to see Jeff. "No!"  
"I'm sorry," Jeff says, looking at Rigg, who had just begun to run at the door, "My daughter..." Jeff slams the door shut, locking it.  
Rigg begins beating on the door, and Hoffman and Roland do the same.  
"Let us the fuck out!" Roland yells at Jeff through the door, hearing the muffled response: "I'm sorry...my daughter...it's the rules"

We then see Jeff limping down the hallway, leaving a bloody trail from his cut foot. He turns the corner, and gets slammed in the face with a broken pipe. He falls to the ground and realizes that Detective Matthews was the attacker.  
"WHERE'S MY FUCKING SON!?" Matthews yells at Jeff, raising the pipe again.  
"No! Please!" Jeff yells, covering his head, "I swear I don't have your son! I'm looking for my daughter!"  
"Bull Shit!" Matthews yells "John told me your sick little plan! I know what kind of person you are!"  
"It's not true!" Jeff cries "Please! I only set up her trap because that's what the tape said to do! He knows where my daughter is! Please! Help me find her!"  
"WHERE'S DANIEL!?" Matthews yells even louder, irritated with Jeff.  
"Please!" Jeff cries, reaching into his pocket, "I can prove it!" He pulls out the tapes. "It's all there! I swear!"  
Matthews looks at the tapes and picks one up. He stares at it in shock, drops the pipe, and begins to cry.  
Jeff stands up with some difficulty. "We can help each other," he says to Matthews.  
"No, no, NO! John's dead...Jigsaw's DEAD!" Matthews cries, "It's over! Matthews throws the tape he took from Jeff"  
Matthews looks down at Jeff's feet, noticing the one cut. "How the hell did you get out of that?"  
Jeff pauses, then looks at the bathroom, then at the broken pipe on the ground. "I had some help" he says quietly.  
"What the fuck do you mean, you 'had some help'?"  
"Someone came in, shot the chains off" Jeff replied.  
"So you locked them in there?" Matthews asked, breaking for the bathroom. Jeff quickly grabs the pipe and smashes it against Matthews head, knocking him out.  
"Not yet" Jeff says, then begins to stagger further down the hallway.

Scene switches back to Rigg, Hoffman and Roland inside the bathroom.  
"Shit!...Shit!" Roland yells, stomping on the enclosed hole. "How the fuck did it close?"  
"Cayman!" Rigg yells at the floor referring to the other SWAT officer in the room below, "CAYMAN!" There was no response. "CAYMAN! GET HELP!"  
"He's not listening," Hoffman says.   
"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Rigg says. Hoffman takes a big step towards Rigg.  
"Come on!" Roland yells, "We're going to have to work together if we're going to get out of here!"  
"IF we're going to get out of here," Hoffman states, staring at Rigg, who is staring right back, furiously.

Scene switches back to Jeff, who is now climbing the ladder that leads to another of Jigsaw's planning rooms the one from Saw 1 that Tapp and Sing originally found Jigsaw in. He enters the room and finds a large sheet covering something in the corner of the room. Jeff pulls the sheet and reveals a large metal desk, with a trap model and an envelope lying on top, labeled "Jeff". Jeff quickly grabs the envelope and rips it open, pulling out the tape inside. He pulls out his tapeplayer, installs the tape and plays it:

"Hello Jeff, if you are listening to this, then congratulations, for you are still alive". Jigsaw was unaware that the Rigg would release Jeff from his trap. He assumes Jeff had cut off his feet. "I imagine you are confused right now, as you should be. I am not usually a liar Jeff, but it was necessary for me to deceive Eric, for it was the only way for me to test you. I can only imagine the frustration running through your veins, not knowing whether your daughter is alive or not. I assure you, she is safe now and unharmed. You may recall my list of victims that you stumbled upon earlier". There is a flashback to John writing names on the list, then flash-forward to Jeff crossing out Amanda's name. "As long as there are names on that list, you will not have your daughter. I apologize for kidnapping her, but you must realize by now that my tests must be taken. My subjects must learn from their mistakes. Open one of the drawers, Jeff. Inside these, lie my techniques, my image". Jeff opens a drawer and finds hundreds of tapes and tape players piled together, with a voice-changer on top. He grabs the voice-changer and talks into it. "Hello". He drops the changer in shock, as his voice sounded chillingly similar to that of Jigsaw's. "Complete the list Jeff. Teach others as you have been taught...to learn from mistakes...to confront fear...Choose your fate Jeff, as they will choose their's. Only then will you reach your desire. It's time to make your choice..."

Jeff looks at the trap model on the desk, which is of a man clamped by his feet to the floor, with a power saw touching each of his feet, and a key hanging from the ceiling by a string. Words were written on the model, but the audience cannot read them.

Scene switches back to Rigg, Hoffman and Roland, still searching the room for a way out. Roland picks up one of the saws and looks at it for a moment. "So, this is all these guys had..."  
Hoffman walks over to Roland and grabs the saw. "How about you look for a way out, instead of FUCKING AROUND!" He throws the saw at the wall, breaking a piece of the wall off. Hoffman looks at Roland, then walks over to the wall, as does Rigg.  
"You think we can get through this?" Hoffman asks.  
"Maybe..." Rigg says, then slams his handgun against the wall, startling Hoffman, but breaking away more of the wall.

Scene swiitches to the hallway, where we find Jeff hysterically crying and dragging Matthews' unconscious body down the hall and around a corner.

Scene switches back to the bathroom, where Rigg is trying to break more of the wall, but is unsuccessful. The hole is big enough for a child to fit through.  
"I can see the outside," Rigg says. "Someone's gotta fit through this and unlock the door, or we're going to starve. I don't think Jeff's coming back." He looks to Hoffman. Hoffman looks to Roland.  
"No way," Roland says, "do you see the size of that thing? I'll never fit."  
"At least try," Rigg says, "You've got the best chance"  
Roland walks to the hole. He sticks his head through, and then attempts to fit his waist, but fails. Rigg and Hoffman push him. "Stop!" Roland screams, "It's not going to happen. My waist is too big," At these words, Hoffman looks at the saw on the ground...

We see Eric Matthews wake up in another room. The lights are on, his feet are clamped to the floor, locked in place, and his left wrist is shut in a shackle hanging from the ceiling. A familiar-looking body lies in front of him, immoble.  
"Daniel," Matthews whispers...pauses...and slowly turns the body over, revealing a taller Billy the puppet.  
We hear the haunting laugh of the puppet. Matthews screams, but cannot move his feet from their place. He looks back at the puppet and notices the tape player in its hands:

"Hello Eric Matthews," the tape begins, "My name is Jeff Denlon, and you are now playing one of MY games. I apologize, as I have no control over this matter. He has my daughter, Eric...he has my daughter, and the only way to get her back is to play by HIS rules. I will only get what I want, when he gets what HE wants. Don't you understand? To lose a child is to lose a part of one's self, as you well know. It causes you to think differently...to act differently. This is what John wants we see a flashback of Amanda reading the note from Jigsaw. It reads: "Jeff is ready". He wants his lessons to be taught. He wants your mistakes to be forgiven. This is why I put you where you are, becaused you failed to learn your lesson in your previous test. But that will change. Look down, Eric. Your feet are locked in place, clamped to the ground, with power-saws on both sides. The key to the locks is right in front of your face. Go ahead and take it, but approach with caution. Once pulled, you will have maybe a minute to unlock yourself, before the power-saws completely remove your feet, leaving you hanging by your rist, remaining in this room until nothing is left but rotten bone. Remember Eric, to understand life, one must first confront death. How deep will the pain go, until you salvage the strength to live? Are you ready to LEARN from your mistakes, Eric? Make your choice."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matthews screams. He looks around and notices the key hanging in front of his face.

The movie ends with Matthews pulling the key. The screen fades to black, and we hear the sound of the power-saws starting...and Matthews screaming.


End file.
